Her Father's Daughter
by OffMyLeash
Summary: To the world he is known as many things: a legend, a madman, insane, creepy guy, Evil Noblemen, Undertaker. But to her, he was simply father. **Will involve more characters than listed.**
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: First thing's first, this is my first Black Butler fanfic. I discovered the series two weekends ago and finished it in 2 days; couldn't stop there and bought all English manga's and went through them the following weekend; kept going and read the English translated manga pages online. After all that I have to say I absolutely love Undertaker. He's simply amazing (Grell ranks a very strong second).**

**Next thing, this is obviously an AU but I'm not sure how far AU I should go. Au-ish with sticking to canon (ignoring the whole daughter thing) or full AU that spins the canon and alter certain things to my liking. Haven't fully decided BUT, I do know that this will more or less be more manga focused than anime focused (at least in some areas).**

**Third, something I have noticed in this fandom is that people tend to go with female OCs a LOT ^^; Not sure why others do it, but, even before I started reading some fanfics in this fandom I always envisioned all the male characters (i.e. the demons and shinigami) having daughters, because I just personally think it works better and serves as a way to counter-balance all the male characters in the series.**

**Now that all of that is out of the way, I really hope you all enjoy this. I do have some idea as to how and where I want this to go, and I'm always open to reviewers thoughts/suggestions/etc about things as I do want you all to enjoy this, so please leave reviews telling me your thoughts.**

**Chapter 1**

1845

The Undertaker sat within an ally with his back against the brick wall. The rain soaking his form, as his silver locks clung to his face, which already hid his eyes from the world. In his lap resting a tiny, moving bundle that cooed curiously, looking between him and the sky.

_What is that?_ Came the inquiring gaze, as a tiny hand attempted to capture the drop that had landed on her nose. No success as it slid off down her cheek.

"It's just rain princess," Undertaker answered her, as if she had actually voiced her question, before turning his gaze upward toward the sky. "It's harmless. Nothing more than water…though it will be some time before you experience it."

Earning a response that caused him to look down at her. One eye matching his in that yellow-green way, that was unique to only Grim Reapers (though he didn't consider himself one anymore) and the other was a honey brown…like hers…

"Just like your mother's…." was the soft comparison as he looked down at his daughter, watching as a tiny hand wrapped around his much larger finger, shaking the appendage.

His daughter.

The phrase sounded so odd to him. It shouldn't have been. It should have been _their_ daughter, as it had taken both of them to create her. He wondered momentarily, if this is what the humans felt when death came for their loved ones. A sense of emptiness, pain, longing…and a Madrid of emotions he was experiencing for the first time.

It wasn't like Reapers died after all, so they did not understand loss like mortals did, if at all.

A sigh. "Obviously, that doesn't hold true for me anymore, considering your existence princess," the former Reaper spoke to the infant, who wasn't paying him much attention at all.

She'd become far more focused on his hand, his fingernail to be more precise, attempting to force the digit to bend so she could taste the foreign object to discover just what it was. Her actions causing him to chuckle in his throat, before turning his gaze upwards once more, focusing on the grey sky which was growing darker as the minutes ticked away.

"I suppose, I should get you out of the ran, even if you aren't susceptible to falling ill like a human child," the former Reaper remarked. "Still, I have no doubt you would appreciate some place nice and cozy, where you aren't all wet.

Hmm...perhaps one of my child coffins?" he asked her as he pushed himself up to his full height, adjusting her in his robes as he did so, noticing how her brows furrowed together from the pitch in his voice. "I assure you my coffins are of the highest and finest quality, something my guests would confirm if they still drew breath."

A grin coming onto his lips as she made noises in response, taking a moment to adjust the crooked top hat he wore on his head, before he began walking from the alleyway.

"And, with you being my daughter, your coffin will be beyond even my usual work!" came the excited boast. His outburst drawing a passersby's attention. "Oh yes, yes indeed...a lovely coffin, made of oak or maybe mahogany, with an amazingly soft interior lining. Would you like that princess? Daddy's special coffin made just for you?" Wanting to know her answer, though she couldn't give one, as he held her up at an angle in front of him. "Why, you'll sleep like the dead I'm sure." A look of horror coming across the passerby's face as they heard what the vile man was planning to do with what he assumed was an infant.

Dismissing the baby's enthusiasm as happy gurgles came from her. She was too young to understand the danger she was in after all. Immediately stopping, the man turned and strode toward the silver haired man with a purpose.

"You there!" the orange haired man shouted over the rapidly falling drops of rain. "Unhand that baby this instant!" Causing the Undertaker to pause, and glance over his shoulder in curiousity. The infant following his lead as she eyed the strange, new face. "Why, you should be ashamed of yourself for planning to kill one so young and defenseless!" face turning red in anger, as he was determined to deliver righteous fury, as he stood before the robed man.

"If you hand her over to me now, I won't report you to the Yard," came both his warning and ultimatum, as he pointed at the silver haired man.

Silence passed between them for a few moments as the Undertaker simply stared...before letting out a powerfully amused laugh. The good citizen faltering, as his stance relaxed as he looked upon the man in confusion; watching as the silver haired male continued to laugh, going as far as to toss his head back and stomp his feet. The only reason he didn't fall to the ground in laughter due to the infant he held in his grip.

"That was priceless mate," Undertaker finally said as he slowly regained control of himself, though a few chuckles here and there did escape him. "Talk about an unexpected comedian. I don't know what profession you're in, but," pausing to point a clawed finger at the citizen. "You should give it up to pursue the more promising field of comedy.

You'll have them dying laughing I assure you." A mad grin on his face as he continued to snicker, the man's actions and words tickling him silly.

In response, the orange haired male frowned as he regained his composure. "Do you think me joking?" he demanded to know of the taller man, as he took a step forward. "If so then it just proves how mad you truly are...as if that weren't obvious by what you're planning to do with this child.

Now, hand her over and be on your way, before I decide to involve the Yard," he repeated his earlier comment that had sent Undertaker into a fit of laughter just moments before. "I will not repeat myself a third time."

Again, Undertaker fell silent which only further angered the younger man which caused him to step forward, standing right before the creepy man. It seemed he had decided to use force to take the baby away, since the mad man made no moves to do so himself. However, his plan did not go as he thought, for as soon as he reached for the infant, she let out a whine and buried herself further into her father's robes, pressing against the elder Reaper's chest.

The brown eyed man looked confused by her response, before realizing that she probably believed this man was safety, when in truth that was far from the case. "It's alright," he attempted to assure her. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you.

To get you away from this badman." Trying to explain his motivations and actions to her. Undertaker all the while simply watching the scene, making no motions to stop the concerned citizen.

An amused chuckle. "I believe she doesn't want to go with you," the older of the two adults stated, both feeling and watching how the baby moved away from the stranger. "You tried, and there certainly is no shame in that." And the shorter man couldn't help but feel he was being taunted.

"That's because you've tricked her into believing you're good!" came the snap, as he focused his eyes up at the man, seeing simply bangs that blocked the madman's eyes from view. "She may not understand now," taking this opportunity to simply snatch the youngster away. "but it's better to take her away now than-argh!" being cut off as a hand suddenly gripped his wrist in a painful hold.

Grimacing from the unexpected pressure. "I believe we just established that she does not wish to go with you," Undertaker pointed out, all amusement now gone from his voice, as he continued to maintain his painful hold on the man.

"She only did so out of instinct," was the argument, grinding his teeth together, refusing to appear weak in front of this man. "It wasn't a choice."

Fighting off the urge to gulp when he saw a smile slide across the man's face like an oil spill. "Is that so?" Undertake hummed out the question. "Tell me, isn't following one's instincts, in essence a choice?" Smile growing wider from the expression of shock on the man's face as his way of thinking was challenged. "And...it was your choice that has kept us in the rain for longer than need be.

Quite ironic don't you think? A man who comes to rescue a baby from someone they believe to do the baby harm, only ends up harming the baby themselves?" Moving quickly and now snatching the man by his necktie, drawing the accessory tight around the man's neck, making it much harder for the orange haired man to breathe. "Afterall, I believe we both know what happens to youngsters when they've been exposed to the rain for too long don't we? Especially while so young."

Enjoying seeing the man's face redden as the seconds went by, as it became harder and harder to breathe. Now of course, he knew his daughter wouldn't fall ill and die like a humans offspring would (they were such fragile beings they were), but, that did not mean he did not worry for her wellbeing. They should have long since been at the funeral parlor by now, both in a fresh pair of clothes, while she watched him work on her coffin.

And this "helpful" man had gotten in the way of that, as Undertaker pulled the cloth even tighter around the man's throat. He seemed intent on killing the man, and probably would have gone through with it, had a growl not come from the infant's stomach. Drawing the retired Reaper out of his thoughts, causing him to look down.

His daughter meeting his "gaze" hitting him with a look that accompanied the noise her tiny stomach had made.

"My, my...this won't do at all," Undertaker said, demeanor immediately shifting as he released his hold on the younger man who dropped to his knees, panting heavily as he gripped at his throat. "I wonder how long it's been since you've eaten? Undoubtedly too long if you're sounding like that.

Don't worry princess, Daddy will make it all better," he assured the infant as he began once again walking toward his shop. "You'll have some nice goat's milk when we get home and you can watch me work on your coffin.

Heheh...such a pretty coffin it will be, oh yes...maybe I'll even put some decorative designs on the outside..." Both voice and footfalls disappearing as the pair vanished down the sidewalk, leaving the young man on his knees in the pouring rain, and wondering if he should have been grateful to still have his life.

**A/n2: Also, if you could tell me in your reviews how many of you are dead set with Undertaker's fan given name Adrian Crevan, because I certainly had a different name thought up before I discovered it. This is a decision I leave up to you because he won't always be called Undertaker in this.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I think you like it. I'm not sure.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"There, there...a nice bath is perfect after being out in the rain, " Undertaker said, as he removed her from the basin, sitting her on a table with a towel as he began to dry her off. "I say, this is almost like taking care of one of my guests," letting out an excited giggle as he grinned while going about his task.

The infant simply watching him, wondering what he was going on about, before babbling off at him, drooling in the process.

"Indeed," the funeral director agreed, as if he had understood whatever had been said, as he reached for a diaper to put her in, followed by clothes. "You'll enjoy watching me work...seeing Daddy make mangled corpses and split skulls beautiful again." Bringing his hands up to his face, drooling at just the thought of performing his beloved job as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Nice, dry clothes."

Having put her in one of his old robes that was much too big, not that she seemed to mind that at all. "And, for the finishing touch..." Trailing for suspense as he produced something that made her eye at it curiously.

He couldn't help his grin. "...dinner," he finished as he presented her with a bottle, filled with the milk he had promised.

The infant looked between him and it, wondering what she was supposed to do with it. Fussing slightly that she'd yet to be fed.

"Now, now...no need to fuss princess," the older Reaper soothed. "I know this is different than what you're used to, but there's milk in here all the same." Came the assurance. Still, the infant did not looked convinced, so Undertaker decided a demonstration was in order. "Here, watch Daddy now."

The tone of his voice succeeding in getting her to stop fussing and watch him. Seeing as how he placed the bottle in his mouth and began to suck. "That was quite good actually," he said as he drew the bottle away, while using his sleeve to wipe his mouth. "See princess? Nothing bad, and it's tasty to boot.

I may have to start having my biscuits with it." Speaking the last part mostly to himself.

Knowing he had won in achieving her interest as she now reached for the bottle. He couldn't help but grin as he it brought it to her lips, amused by how quickly she latched on, and formed a death grip with her mouth. He doubted even a Reaper would have been able to pry it from her, which made him snicker in a sinister fashion as he picked her up off the table, and cradled her in one arm.

Wondering for a moment if he should invest in a wet nurse for her. "It's not like I'll be able to meet that particular demand of parenthood," speaking aloud as he headed for the front of the parlour, toward the counter and skillfully grabbing his tea and biscuits before moving to sit atop a closed coffin. Placing the tea beside him, before using his now free hand to open the jar containing his beloved dog biscuits.

"I suppose, while we both eat, we should come up with a name for you, don't you think princess?" He asked the infant, as he bit one of the biscuits in half, chewing on it thoughtfully, as he lazily crossed his legs. The dual eyed baby was too focused on her meal to pay much, if any, attention to her father. "Wouldn't want you to start thinking your name was princess now would we?

That might upset the royal family," snickering at the thought. "Now, let's see..." Trailing as he tried to think of one that would best suit her.

* * *

"Can you do it?" A gruff voice questioned, sounding all business.

An unnerving chuckle to a lesser soul. "Of course I can," the familiar voice of the Undertaker responded, his tone of voice completely juxtaposing that of the man whom he was conversing with. "I'll do the cleaning up.

No one will ever know you were responsible for her untimely end Lord Phantomhive." Breathing heavily as he thought how he would go about doing it, while casually bringing up such information as if it were nothing.

The bearded earl frowned. However, before he could respond an unexpected cry came from one of the coffins. He would have been lying if he had said that hadn't caused his heart to stop for a few moments as he gripped his cane tightly in his hands.

The silver haired man snickered from the sight.

"What in God's name are you up to Undertaker?" Came the accusation from the nobleman as he narrowed his eyes at the funeral director who stood from his seat.

While he went to the man to clean up the bodies left behind from those of the underworld, he chose not to go any further in his dealings with the man other than for that and information. He would never admit it, even on his death bed, but, the slender man unnerved him, though the earl could never put his finger on exactly why that was. Perhaps because the man took such perverse joy in frightening others (though he himself was hardly one to talk considering the things he was responsible for doing in the name of the Queen).

"Whatever do you mean My Lord?" Came the question as the robed man went over to the coffin where the cries were coming from. Removing the lid, allowing the cries to become louder on the ears without the barrier in the way.

Bending down and pulling out the source of the noise.

"A...baby..." The Earl remarked in shock, as he sat back in his seat. Eyes wide as he watched the owner of the shop go behind the counter and grab a bottle.

"Very observant Earl Phantomhive," Undertaker snickered as he presented the bottle to the infant which immediately silenced her cries as she latched on.

The Earl took this opportunity to clear his throat as he watched Undertaker return to his seat. Feeding the baby securely in his arm. "Are you...watching..." trailing as he did not know the gender.

"Her," the robed man supplied, assuming that's what it was.

A nod. "Are you watching her for someone?" He asked, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, finding the sight before him beyond odd.

Even beneath the hair that covered his eyes from the world, the Earl did not miss the gleam that took place beneath silver locks. "Why would I do that?" Undertaker countered, grinning like a mad man. "This is a funeral parlour after all...and one for the underworld to boot.

The children you send to me do not require such...care." Feeling a slight tug on his braid as the youngster took hold of it in her tiny hand. She didn't do much with it, other than latch on to it in the way that babies did. "If anything I'm more apt to take food from their stomachs than put it in."

A snort coming from his company due to his wisecrack. "My question remains," was the insistence. "Whose child is that?"

"Why, can't you see the family resemblance My Lord?" the Shinigami questioned, interrupting the infant's meal momentarily as he lifted her up next to his face, putting on a large grin. A facial expression that grew even wider from the shocked expression on the Earl's face. "Fatherhood suits me well don't you think?

You should see the plans I've drawn up for her own little coffin," he informed the bearded man in excitement, having been working on that when the Earl had entered into his establishment some time after his daughter had fallen asleep and he'd decided to place her in a temporary coffin until hers was built.

The youngest among them looking just as confused as ever, wondering who was this other person and what happened to her food.

Meanwhile, the head of the Phantomhive household found himself at a loss for words. And, how could he not be speechless considering just who it was that was boasting about having a child; honestly, it was surprising him that the man even managed to wed a woman with his...peculiar habits.

"Yes, well...as long as you don't allow your married life to get in the way of your duty to the underworld," the Earl brought up in an attempt to pull himself together. "I take it this won't be an issue with your wife?" Less of a question, and more of an underlying message.

After all, any getting involved with a member of the underworld needed to know their roles and places. They needed to know that their loyalties should always lie with the family despite personal moral codes. Only the Queen's will and bidding existed, and it fell to the Phantomhive family to see that it got carried out in the shadows.

Like Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld and the river Styx, they served to keep the world of the living and dead separated.

"That won't be much of a problem Lord Phantomhive," Undertaker responded as he lowered his daughter back down in his arms, returning her bottle to her which latched on to with her previous gusto. Young Reapers had such ravenous appetites. "Seeing as how her mother is no longer with us." Looking down at the infant as he spoke, bouncing her slightly.

The noble adjusted himself in his seat, rocking the walking stick a bit, as he took in the information, allowing them to settle into silence, save for the sound of the baby eating.

"How old is she?" he asked after a few minutes, allowing for the strange feeling in the air to dissipate, as he eyed the smallest among them. It reminded him of his own daughter when she was born.

"Just a month."

"And her name?"

"Well...I haven't the slightest idea," Undertaker proudly admitted, and it took everything for the Earl not to fall from his seat from such a response. Seems he was right with his thinking. This nutjob wasn't fit to be a parent.

Quickly, the nobleman stood from his seat. "Anyway..." he drew out, fighting off his irritation at the man, having to take a deep breath to do so. "I feel I have dawdled long enough. I shall have the body delivered to you in the morning, as well as the details for where it is to be delivered and later buried." Adjusting his cloak as he headed for the door.

"Of course My Lord," the retired Reaper agreed. "Do come back and visit us any time now," he added, seeing the Earl glance over his shoulder once before turning and continuing on out the door.

His hidden eyes remained fixed on the door, and it was impossible to tell what was going through his mind about the Queen's guarddog. However, he was taken from his thoughts by a tug to his hair. Making him look down and seeing that the bottle was now empty. The infant looking up at him, almost in a manner that asked, what next?

"How's about a story?" Undertaker suggested, as he adjusted her in his arms. He could tell she was sleepy, even if she herself didn't know it. "You'll love it."

* * *

Needless to say that she had fallen asleep long before her father had even made it a third of the way through the story. Though, that didn't stop him from telling it all the way through; he continued on even when his audience had buried itself in his robe.

"You know princess, I believe I've come up with the perfect name for you," he spoke, letting out a yawn as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on a coffin. "Yes I have indeed...such a lovely name it is, just lovely.

Daddy's precious little grim reaper...my treasure..." he finally settled on a name, as he brought his top hat down over his already covered eyes. "Samantha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Undertaker let out an impressed whistle as he looked at the prestigious white building. "Seems like they've made some upgrades since I was last here," he commented to his daughter, who was seated beside him in the carriage.

Catching movement in his peripherals that caused him to look down. Spotting his daughter shifting toward the side of the carriage, in a possible attempt to get down.

"Oh no you don't," he said, quickly grabbing her and bringing her back to his side. "We'll explore later, I promise...but business first.

It's sure to provide us with first rate laughs," snickering at the thought as he clicked the reigns, making the horse start walking once more, pulling them down the street.

In hindsight, he probably should have done this when she was born, or at the very least a week after. But, he had been so busy making guests beautiful again; a busyness of which he had the Phantomhives to thank for that.

Still, he decided to go and get it done while he wasn't being bombarded with guests. A near sadistic grin as he thought about the reactions this visit would warrant. "Oh yes, true laughter indeed," he giggled.

* * *

"Welcome to the Vital Records Office," a Reaper greeted monotonously, looking up as he adjusted his glasses. "How can we assist you today."

The silver haired Reaper grinned as he held up Samantha. Whose eyes were wide as she was overwhelmed with the new environment, trying to look around, not allowing her eyes to be seen. "I'm here to register a birth," he stated his intention, excitement underlying his tone.

A dull stare of yellow-green eyes. "Very well," the employee agreed. "Please fill out these forms," giving the man a clip board with several sheets of paper clipped to it. "And return them to me upon completion."

Freeing a hand from his overly long robe to take the board with a claw like hand, before heading over towards a table to have a seat and fill out the papers.

"Always so structured, so organized, so orderly...why, no fun at all," Undertaker said softly as he took a seat, laying Samantha atop the table so he could keep an eye on her.

"Let's see now. Place of birth?" He read the question aloud, as he picked up the pen, asking it to the infant who just made a noise.

"Indeed. London, England, mortal realm." The father said as he filled in the space.

"Next question. Date of birth?" Receiving once again babble from the infant, as she stuck her fist in her mouth, drooling all over the appendage.

"11th of October, 1845. Very good." Came his praise as though she were capable of understanding what he was saying, less alone being able to respond properly. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Earning an excited cry as Samantha removed her fist from her mouth as she rapidly moved her hands up and down. Occasionally hitting them on the table top as she kicked her legs (in that way that babies did), before looking at her father and giving him a toothless smile as her eyes shined. The mortician returning the gesture and giving her a smile of his own.

"Yes, you are definitely a girl princess," jotting that down on the form. "A more technical term would be a female.

Now, name?" he asked her, watching as she attempted to take hold of the pen, covering both it and a small portion of his hand with slob. A low chuckle as he produced a cloth to clean pen and both their hands. "Samantha," Undertaker said, grabbing her with both hands and placing her in his lap. "That's your name princess.

Samantha, but I'll call you Sam or Sammy for short," writing her name down on the appropriate line. "It's sure to confuse a lot of people when I call you Sam and a girl appears." Snickering as he envisioned those moments yet to come.

She responded by slamming her open palm onto the paper, trying to do he could only guess what.

"Last question Sammy," earning her attention as she attempted to crane her neck back to look at him. Succeeding in falling against his chest instead. "Name of the father." A grin forming on Undertaker's face as he read it aloud to her.

Chuckling like mad, causing her to let out an excited squee, as he filled in that information, along with the rest of the lines of information pertaining to the father. Once finished, making sure he had a secure hold on Samantha with one hand before standing, while grabbing the clipboard in the other, and returning to the window.

"Here you are," the older Shinigami said, returning the clipboard to the worker, who nodded as he took it.

"Thank you," came the neutral response as he adjusted his glasses, as he skimmed over the information. "Now, if you would please just...have a...seat..." voice trailing before falling silent completely as he stared at the paper before glancing up at the Undertaker, who simply grinned in response.

Oh yes, he'd be enjoying first rate laughs very soon.

* * *

"Ugh. Why can't I ever reap the souls of attractive men?" Grell complained aloud, and mostly to himself, as he returned from his duty, having cleared his list of souls to be reaped for the day. "I say, it's not fair." Giving a slight huff as he walked down the halls.

Noticing how everyone seemed to be abuzz, more so than usual.

"No way," came a remark of disbelief. "It can't be true can it? It's really him?" A young recruit asked his friends in a near scandalous tone of voice.

One of the taller men nodded. "I swear it's true," was the insistence by a shorted haired boy. "It is him," emphasizing the last word. "From what I hear, he hasn't been seen or heard from in a long time."

The shortest among them nodded in agreement, adjusting his spectacles before speaking. "My parents used to tell all sorts of stories about him," he brought up. "They say he reaped the souls Hercules, Achilles, and Theseus just to name a few."

"I heard he passed judgement on Julius Caesar, Genghis Khan, Alexander the Great, and even Henry the eight!"

"Maybe...maybe we should go talk to him?" was the nervous suggestion. "I heard he was in the library-"

A suggestion which earned him a hit on the head. "Are you mad?!" the tallest young recruit questioned his friend, getting up in his face. "What right do we have to simply walk up to a legend? And not just any legend, but THE legend?"

Curiosity beyond peaked down, Grell went and approached the group. "Say, what are you kids going on about?" the redhead questioned, as he stood before them, looking down at the group as none of them were anywhere near his height.

His presence successfully causing them to freeze momentarily before they snapped to attention.

"Well?" the instructor (half-assed instructor was more accurate) prodded when they didn't answer him and simply stared. Not that he could fault them for their speechlessness, he was an amazing beauty after-all.

"Well, Mister Sutcliff," the shortest among them began slowly. "We were just...talking about what has everyone talking."

A frown from the youth of mid-height as he stepped forward in front of his friend, annoyed by how slow he was talking. "The rumor is that the legendary Grim Reaper, Adrian Crevan, is here," he informed the redhead. "However, we aren't sure if it's true or not, but it's sent everyone into a frenzy."

The senior Grim Reaper couldn't stop his eyes widening in surprise from the unexpected information. However, he was quick to dismiss it. "Someone must be playing a cruel trick indeed," waving a dismissive hand. "Everyone knows that Adrian Crevan retired quite sometime ago, long before I was a Grim Reaper, and even longer still before you lot.

I'm sure someone just decided to bring up the name to see what they could stir up," he reasoned as he turned and started heading in the direction of the library. "How gullible children are these days," tossing the comment over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Even on his way to the library, Grell could not escape the whispers and commotion about a supposedly legendary Grim Reaper being about.

"Honestly, don't people have better things to do?" he asked himself, passing the large statue dedicated to the being that had everyone so riled up. Taking a moment to glance at the statue. He had to admit, as he always did, that the sculptors certainly succeeded in capturing the chap's looks. "Hmm...I certainly wouldn't reaping something from me alright." flushing as he felt his body all over, getting lost in a mini-fantasy.

His thoughts didn't last long before he felt a sharp pain in his head that sent him to the ground.

"Honestly," came the familiar dry tone, as well as the retracting of his death scythe, followed by the adjusting of his glasses. "You have absolutely no control over yourself whatsoever."

In a flash Grell was up, eyes shining and hands clasped together. "Will!" he cried in excitement, as if he hadn't seen the taller man in years. "What can I say, the thought of handsome men touching my soft, supple body..." edging closer to his coworker as he spoke. "Alights a raging fire across my body."

None too subtly nudging William who only sighed in agitation. "Must you always be so flirtatious?" the more composed Reaper questioned, adjusting his glasses once again before heading deeper into the library before Grell had the opportunity to answer.

Unsurprisingly, the high-heeled wearing man jogging to catch up. "What brings you to the library anyway?" the shorter of the two inquired, interlocking his hands behind his head. "I thought getting your hands dirty was beneath you mister management." he playfully teased.

William made a noise in his throat. "With you being one of my underlings, it makes it nearly impossible for me to not get my hands dirty," was the simply reply. "Not to mention, get off without having overtime for once."

The shorter Shinigami was set to respond, however, whatever he was planning on saying died on his lips when they entered into the main room, and he spotted an unfamiliar figure he had never seen before.

"_Let's see...number eight...number eight..."_ Undertaker mused as he scoured the bookshelf for what he was looking for at the moment. While waiting on everything to be processed, he'd also brought along the books he had that were long since passed due.

A good way to pass the time.

Pausing momentarily in his search when he heard whispers off to the side. Turning to give a look, spotting a few youngsters who were quick to blush before disappearing behind a shelf and out of his sight. He laughed under his breath. "_You see Sam, I told you we would have some good laughs by coming here,"_ speaking to his daughter, having tied her up in his gray scarf, which allowed her to be close to him while also freeing his hands to place the books in their proper places.

"I say, who's the creepy old ma-" being cut off from a sharp hit to the head from William's scythe, as the taller man leaned down.

"Mind your manners," came the sharp chastisement as Grell grabbed at his head. While it wasn't a killing blow, Grim Reapers were still capable of feeling pain. Will taking a moment to glance over at the robed man. "You're in the presence of a legend."

The sharp-toothed man snorted. "Don't tell me you're falling for the hype as well Will?" the red haired Reaper questioned, taking a moment to fix his hair. "Young recruits I can understand, but someone on your level?

This isn't like-ah!" Being cut off by another quick hit to the head.

"You are correct, I am not one for gossip," William agreed as he fixed his glasses. "However, I am also not naive enough to simply dismiss such whispers without proper investigation.

That being said, we are standing in the presence of a legend," he repeated as serious as he had moments before, succeeding in gaining Grell's full attention now, now that Will wasn't one for jokes. "This is the Reaper who passed judgement on Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to hell. The Reaper who took the life of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and extended the life of Leonardo da Vinci.

He is the Grim Reaper crying children would gladly surrender their souls to," William continued, as Grell could easily tell that there was a level of admiration in his superior's voice, which was a surprise to him because William never showed an admiration for anybody. "Adrian Crevan."

Upon hearing his name, Undertaker paused and turned to them. "Hiiiii..." he greeted giving the two young men a wave and an amused smile, causing William to flush, before returning to his task of shelving books. Samantha trying her best to get a hold of one.

While Grell could have been easily impressed by the extensive repertoire of the silver haired Reaper, he was more surprised by the flush on William's face. Will never blushed! Ever! The redhead found himself to be a tad jealous to be honest.

William took this opportunity to recompose himself, clearing his throat before approaching someone who he admired greatly. "Excuse me?" he said, getting close to the top hat wearing man, waiting for Adrian to acknowledge him before continuing. "I have come to notify you that your daughter's paperwork has been processed," reaching into his jacket and presenting the elder Reaper with the papers. "She shall be officially added to your records before the close of the business day."

To which Adrian nodded, attempting to return to his task.

"Also, sir," Will added-stumbled, Grell noticed from simply having known the taller man longer-regaining the legend's attention. "I am also here to give you this." Presenting another batch of papers from his jacket.

"Oh?" Undertaker inquired, grabbing this new set of papers. "And what do we have here?" he asked, not bothering to open it.

"In short," the black haired man began, pausing to adjust his glasses. "Your overdue library fees." Watching as the silver haired man opened the bill and took in the number.

Perhaps it was how seriously William said it, or maybe it was seeing the ridiculously large fee he had been slapped with, or even a mixture of both. However, whatever the reason, Adrian found himself laughing. Long, loud, and hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I still can't believe it. I won't!" Grell complained as he walked along the street, following William. "How can a creepy old man be a legendary Grim Reaper?" The shorter man demanded to know.

Despite it being confirmed that the man they had come across in the library a few days prior was indeed Adrian Crevan, the old man looked nothing like his statue.

A tired, and possibly irritated, sigh came from William as he had to try to filter out Grell's complaints. No such luck unfortunately. "Just because you refuse to believe it does not change the fact that we had the fortune of briefly meeting him," he told the redhead in his usual way. "The, old man as you so disrespectfully called him, is indeed the legendary Adrian Crevan...for the four hundred and sixty third time today."

Yes, he unfortunately was counting how many times he had to tell the shorter man that. It was...nerve wracking to say the least.

A scoff as the more animated Reaper crossed his arms and turned his head. "I was expecting someone who looks have their statue justice," came his reasoning. "Oh, time is such a cruel Mistress.

Why, I wouldn't be able to go on living. What's a lady without her looks?" He questioned to which the black haired man didn't bother to answer. "Not that I am so vain as to put everything in my looks. Even on my worst day I'm more beautiful than any woman.

Still, I have...other ways of keeping the boys attention."

Trying none too subtlety to scoot closer to William only to be stabbed in the face by the other's death scythe.

"I know this may be asking too much from you," Will drawled out, touching his glasses. "But please, do attempt to be on your best behavior?" More of an order than the request that it sounded like.

"I still don't see why you are doing this," the sharp-toothed man complained. "This is a job for some underling, not the manager of dispatch." Waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"I do not recall inviting you along Grell Sutcliff," William countered sounding incredibly bored. Honestly, could he get no peace from the shorter man?

Taking a moment to look up at the building in front of them.

"Oh Willy, I know deep down you get as much enjoyment out of our time together as I do," the flamboyant male said, smiling in bliss as if there weren't a pair of garden sheers piercing his skull.

A sigh was the only response William gave as he retracted his weapon. Grell grinned before following his co-worker's example and looking up at the building causing...unfazed by the blood covering his face.

Red was his favorite color after all.

"Undertaker?" The shingami in red read aloud, before turning to look at his supervisor.

A curt nod. "He's a shinigami...so it's only natural he would be drawn to the dead," was his response. "No doubt a way to avoid suspicion by the humans, seeing how they feel about death."

Readjusting his spectacles before standing straighter and entering into the parlor.

* * *

"I see," Adrian mused, gently swaying his tea within the beaker as he sat behind the counter, legs crossed lazily as he entertained his guests.

Glancing to his left to check on Samantha, who was still sleeping contently in his coffin. He chuckled to himself. She tended to put up a fuss if she had to nap in her own coffin, though she was perfectly content to sleep in her coffin come bedtime; naps however, she preferred to sleep in her father's coffin.

He figured it had to do with his coffin smelling of him (it couldn't have been the lining because he made sure it was top quality in comfort).

"And it's as simple as that is it?" The retired Reaper questioned with somewhat amused skepticism, focusing back on his company, as he took the lid off his urn and grabbed a cookie.

"Indeed," William confirmed, adjusting his glasses, while simply holding his beaker, making no attempt to drink from it. "Though we have come to collect your library fees, I proposed an alternative to the higher ups," he informed the older man.

"Should you chose to accept either of the terms, your library fees shall be waved," William continued. "If not, full payment is due to us immediately after your refusal, again if you chose not to accept either offer."

Well, now Adrian was intrigued, more so than he was to see the two men currently in his shop. "Ohhh?" The eldest among them questioned, looking at William but aware of Grell poking around out of the corner of his eye.

A nod. "Yes. Option one is for you to mentor recruits a month before their field test determining if they become full-fledged reapers," Will proposed the first option, all business. "Option two is for you to reap a few souls here within the London area until we get more reapers in this area.

It pains me to admit but, we are short-staffed at the moment." Pausing to take off his glasses and clean them.

It was unfortunate, but the past few groups of recruits had all failed their field testing. There were some who said the field testing was asking too much, but he disagreed. Although the test may seem harsh, that harshness was necessary to expose recruits to their duties as Reapers and all that the title entailed.

Still, it was not a job to be taken lightly.

Returning his glasses to his face as he listened to the silver haired reaper hum, possibly signaling he was weighing the options being presented to him. "You know, I feel a bit bad having you go through that entire spill," Adrian remarked after a few moments. "Especially since I have the funds right here," he said, producing a pouch which he placed on the countertop. "Every single pound." Grinning as he took in William's expression.

"What?!" Grell cried, being drawn back into the conversation by the elder reaper's action. "You mean we came all the way here for nothing!?"

Storming over and slamming his hands down on the countertop, glaring at the silver haired man. Adrian appeared unaffected, simply looking at the redhead in amusement, which served to further agitate the redhead. They probably would have continued on as they were had fussing not reached their ears.

"It seems my little one is awake," the mortician announced rising from his seat and heading over towards his coffin. "Now, now Sammy…no need for tears, unless they're happy of course." He spoke to her gently as he picked her up and out of the coffin.

Placing her in a secure hold before heading back to his seat.

"Still, I can understand your frustration after being so rudely awakened," Undertaker remarked casting a glance toward Grell. And, even though the redhead could not see the eyes beneath the bangs, he couldn't help shrink back a bit in fear. "I strongly advise you to keep your emotions under control…for it you ever disturb my daughter's sleep again…" trailing as he left the threat unfinished.

Grell having retreated behind Will in fear, visibly shaking behind the older man.

An exasperated sigh from Grell's behavior. "My apologies on Grell Sutcliff's behalf," he told the eldest among them. Noticing the man had produced a bottle labeled poison, modified for the baby who drank from it contently. "However, if it is not too much to ask, I ask that you reconsider payment and instead chose to help us reap souls."

"Will!" Grell cried out in surprise, coming from behind his former partner. "We don't need his help," pointing at Undertaker. "I can easily reap the amount of souls meant for three people!" was the declaration.

Adrian snickering in amusement.

William hit the redhead with a cutting glance. "Need I remind you that you are on thin ice from your previous assignment?" came the reminder making the redhead's jaw drop as he quickly backed away.

"While it is unfortunate that Dispatch Division is lacking with employeeee's…." Adrian drew out the word as he interrupted the two. "I am retired, and am no longer in the business of collecting souls." Giving a shrug to go along with how little he cared about them being short staffed.

"I see…very well," William said rising from his seat. "I will make sure your payment reaches proper hands." Using his death scythe to collect the money. "Thank you for your time." Bowing deeply to the retired reaper.

"Come along Grell Sutcliff," the management level reaper beckoned his subordinate as he turned and began walking out the shop, the shorter man quickly moving to follow.

Undertaker watched them go, having been amused from the start by their presence. Seeing how late it had gotten outside, he decided to close up shop for the day. He'd just been preparing to lock the door when it was snatched open and a panting young man came inside.

"F-forgive me sir for intruding at such a late hour," he said between breaths. "But, I come from the hospital and they are requesting your services post-haste."

Hospital, eh? They were valued clients of his, second only t the Underworld he cleaned up after. They must have been really in need of him to send someone so late, and after hearing a quick explanation that was exactly the case.

Still, he had a dilemma, as he looked down in his arms to see his daughter smiling up at him. He needed a babysitter, and truth be told it was too late in the night to find one; and, even if he had he wouldn't have trusted them.

The youth followed his gaze. "Um…I'm not sure the hospital morgue would be a proper place for a child," the man said slowly.

"Of course it isn't…not until she's a few months older," Undertaker responded looking at the young human, as a grin came onto his face. "I was just thinking of someone to watch my little one while I step out.

I have the perfect candidates in mind too." Snickering at just the thought.

It would seem that he would be reaping some souls after all.


	5. NOT Chapter 5

**Hey all, I haven't forgotten this story, so don't worry. Just a little info though: ****I'm currently juggling this story plus two more that are also multi-chapter, I suggest giving those a look and review too. As such, I'll try and save updating for closer to the weekend, with them happening between Thursday and Sunday, giving me the week to write and build up chapters and chapter outlines so this thing won't get off track or keep going an going without a destination ^^;**

**Lastly, no update for this weekend, personal reasons. Enjoy your 4th of July folks!**


End file.
